Only For You
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: After the battle at the Ministry Neville is left shaken by everything he saw. Thinking he has no one to turn to, he never expected to find comfort and possibly so much more from a certain dark haired Slytherin.


Neville ran a hand through his hair in frustration, sighing to himself as he leaned against the wall of the Astronomy Tower. He looked down in disgust at the broken glass that lay around him. So much for the calming draught Madame Pomfrey had given him. He vanished the draught, but didn't bother to do anything with the glass.

The Gryffindor smiled to himself a bit as he noticed how the stars were reflected in some of the glass, a pretty sentiment for a night that felt nothing short of dreadful. He closed his eyes, opening them again quickly as the only picture that seemed to appear behind his closed lids was that from the night before.

The horrible, awful memory from the Department of Mysteries played in his mind's eyes again and again.

Sirius Black, the alleged murderer that had terrified him, the kind man that had fought with his friend's and him in the Department of Mysteries, the man that had been murdered in front of his very eyes.

Neville jumped as the sound of glass crunching underfoot sounded throughout the still night air.

Turning, he fixed the Slytherin with an angry glare. Blaise walked on, undeterred, sitting down next to him.

"Bugger off Blaise" he murmured, his words not meant to hurt, just to convey the message that he'd prefer to be alone at the moment.

The two were now on a first name basis, having formed a sort of friendship from all the nights they had sat atop the Astronomy Tower together in silence, looking out across the grounds or up at the sky, occasionally talking when they felt like it. It had started with Blaise walking in only to find Neville already there, both teens having the same intent to sit alone and think. Both had refused to leave, so the two, having reached a non verbal agreement, simply sat together in silence.

After that night it had become somewhat of a routine, their late night encounters becoming more and more frequent, the two still refusing to leave no matter who was there first. And once they began talking to each other, after getting past the initial senseless contempt they held for the other due to their rivaling houses, they had actually discovered some common interests, and had forged a type of bond.

"Aw, that's not the warm welcome I was hoping for" the Slytherin said with a smirk, amusement lacing his voice, but genuine concern evident in dark eyes.

Neville sighed, "I just watched someone die. Don't expect me to be happy to see you"

Realization dawned on him. He had heard from his father and Draco about what had happened the day prior. "It's a war, get used to it". Blaise said, instantly regretting the insensitive remark.

Neville scoffed, standing, "Well maybe I don't want to get used to it, I shouldn't have to either, and no one should."

The older teen sighed, "You're right, none of us should, but we will, it's not like we get much of a choice in the matter."

"I just don't get it, how do you do it, you know the side your on is wrong, don't you?"

Blaise nodded, patting the spot next to him, indicating that Neville should sit again. Neville did, finally vanishing the glass and taking a seat, comfortably leaning into the Slytherin's side, neither mentioning the welcome contact.

"Of course I know that" Blaise frowned, "but I do what I have to, it's not like I can just announce that I'm joining the light side. A lot of the Slytherins know its wrong, even Draco. We'd both like to switch sides, for various reasons, various people . . . but it's not that easy" he finished, letting out a frustrated breath.

"You know Dumbledore could offer you protection, you'd have friends on the light side . . . you'd have me" Neville's eyes widened as he said that last part, shocked that it had evaded his mind's filter and come out of his mouth.

Blaise seemed to be just as equally shocked, though he recovered quickly, "I can't just leave my family, even for you Longbottom" he said with a sad smile.

Neville flushed slightly at that, refusing to meet the older teen's gaze. "I didn't mean . . . of course you wouldn't . . . not for me." He mumbled.

Blaise frowned at him, "I can't leave my family at this point, not because you're not worth it, because you are, but because they need me."

Neville bit his lip, knowing he should just end the conversation before he made an even bigger fool of himself, but his mid seemed to have other plans. "If what happened yesterday, and the sort is what they need your help with, you don't need to give it to them. Their supposed to want the best for you, and that's not it. You should be with people that need you and want you for the good you have to offer, and they don't. Blaise, you should be with people that genuinely care for you, Merlin, people like . . ." he cut himself off, grateful that he had been able to stop himself from completing that thought at least.

"People like who, Neville?" Blaise asked, fixing him with an unreadable stare, dark eyes looking as though they could see into his very soul.

"I . . . I, um- I just meant-I . . ." Neville said, blushing and stuttering incoherently.

Blaise sighed, leaning his head against the wall and looking up at the night sky. Neville took the time to study the other boy. Carefully, he took in the boy's sharp cheekbones and aristocratic nose, his tanned olive skin that seemed to glow in the moon's light, dark chocolate eyes, and even darker shoulder length hair that blew in the warm breeze.

Neville almost felt a bit insecure sitting next to the handsome teen. There was nothing quite remarkable about himself he thought. He had let his hair grow out a little longer to where it hung in curly wisps around his chin and had lost weight. His brown eyes were nothing as extraordinary as the teen's that sat beside him, and he certainly wasn't as strong, not to mention his habit of being painfully clumsy.

"I truly am sorry for what happened" Blaise said, jolting Neville from his thoughts, "I wish that hadn't happened, and that you didn't have to see that. You've been through a lot." Blaise was one of the few people that knew about his parents, for some reason, he trusted the Slytherin.

"Thanks" he said, shivering slightly from the onslaught of memories from the night before.

"You're a good person Neville" Blaise murmured, turning so that he was staring the Gryffindor in the eyes. "You know, you don't have to go through this alone . . . "

Neville swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips "Are you offering?"

Blaise smirked, though his eyes were soft, "Only for you." He whispered, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. It was his first, and though he had no clue what to do, he followed the Slytherin's lead, smiling into the surprisingly gentle kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart, Blaise smiling at the other's fierce blush. "You know Neville" he said, smirking, "You're pretty cute . . . for a Gryffindor"

Neville hit him playfully, flushing even more. He smiled, thinking that Blaise was right, maybe he didn't have to be alone anymore, and as long as the Slytherin was by his side, he was sure that together, they could get through this.

_AN: I hope this is okay, I know the ending isn't my best, but its two fifty in the morning and I'm sleepy. But I hope you enjoyed this, I've wanted to write a oneshot for this pairing for a while. Special thanks to Cheeky Slytherin Lass for giving me the idea!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
